


Paperweight

by Three_Days_Time



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Days_Time/pseuds/Three_Days_Time
Summary: A cock ring, he realized. So Time was going to play that way.
Relationships: Four/Time (Linked Universe), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Paperweight

**Author's Note:**

> Once again written for my sweet friend, I hope you enjoyed reading it as I worked on this fic <3

The small pad rested in Four’s lap, his pencil trapped in a tight grip. Sketch marks grew messier and messier further down the page. Drawings of daggers and other weapons were strewn across the pad, though that was the last thing on his mind.

The cock inside him shifted every time Time reached for more ink. Smooth wood pressed against Four’s thighs, a large desk in front of him that Time had legal papers spread across.

Many were written in Hylian that he could not read, though it did not take a genius to know it had to do with Lon Lon’s property.

He just wished Time would let him move.

He was only allowed to move his arms to keep himself busy. Touching himself was off limits, as was grinding against Time’s cock. If he failed to follow the rules he would be punished.

Warriors and Twilight both were strict with bedroom rules, though Four had a different relationship with them. They kept him on his toes, often rougher than the others.

Time was different. He allowed his partners to dive into some kinks they kept hidden from the others. Four remembered his first night with the eldest hero, the way Time took care of him and let him blow off steam.

Four had not expected to enjoy the slow pace, but Time made it worth while once Four came.

A tap to his notepad had Four coming back to himself, noting the way Time’s hand gently pulled his back to the sketches. “Remember, once we finish some work you’ll get your reward,” Four could only nod, feeling his breath leave him as Time shifted.

The cock inside him pressed deeper, the head pressed firm against Four’s prostate.

Pre began to dribble from his slit, slowly sliding down his cock, leaving a sticky trail in it’s wake.

He doubted Time noticed, as the man always seemed to be engrossed with what he was working on.

Four’s mind grew hazy as Time shuffled papers around, his hips rocking up into the smaller boy. The pencil in his hand drug along the page, light lines running across the page as his eyes fluttered shut.

The constant pressure against his prostate had him seeing stars. Thighs shaking and breath catching in his throat Four reached his limit as Time jerked his hips up at the sound of Four’s pencil colliding with the wood.

A sharp cry was pushed from Four’s chest as he came, the head of his cock pressed to the edge of the desk, white spurts of cum now cling to the desk.

His heart raced as he came down from the quick high, pressed against Time’s chest as his vision soon came back into focus.

Dribbles of cum had stained his notepad, the rest leaving streaks of white stickiness a few inches below the pad.

Time’s hands trailed up his chest, settling around his hips after a moment.

“Did that feel good?”

Four nodded, silent as Time pressed a kiss to his head.

“I asked you a question, I expect an answer Four.”

“Yes,” He sighed, the last bit of his orgasm fading away. “It felt really good.”

Time hummed from behind him, shifting Four in his lap so that the boy now sat up straight instead of leaning back against his partner.

“Good boys don’t cum unless they’re told to do so,” The grip in his hips was enough to hurt, though Time did not press any further. “And good boys get punished if they don’t follow the rules.”

Time’s tone sent shivers up Four’s spine, his deep voice almost causing his cock to stir.

“But only good boys get to choose they’re reward, bad boys have their punishment chosen for them,” Four swallowed hard as Time leaned to the side, pulling open a drawer. “Ah ah, don’t look sweet boy, unless you want your punishment to be doubled?”

Four quickly turned his head away, eyes shut as he listened to Time rustle around in the drawer. The sound of metal clink against metal caught his attention, as well as soft fabric that had been placed over his thighs. 

“Alright, be an obedient boy and open your eyes,” Four did as he was told, noticing the two items in his lap. One was a pink ball gag, the other a long piece of black fabric. So Time was going to let him off easy, not that he would let his dom know that.

“Is this okay?” Four nodded, before giving a verbal “yes”.

“Good, I’m leaving your hands free so pinch or slap me if somethings wrong okay?”

With Time now satisfied Four sat still as large hands pulled black fabric over his eyes. Four had hoped it would be transparent so that he could continue to watch Time, though the fabric allowed no light through.

“Open,” Time commanded, pressed the gag against his lips gently. “There you go, nice and easy just like you take my cock so well.” The bit of praise had Four’s cock finally stirring. He felt heat pool in his tummy once more as he was left unable to see or speak.

Time was still buried deep inside him, though it was not unbearable since Four had not been hard. Now that he had been turned on once more, the small movements had his cock hardening quicker.

“Now, bad boys get punished,” Time whispered into his ear, lips ghosting over the lobe. “I could keep you here on my cock for as long as I please. Leave you breathless as I fill your little ass.” To prove his point, Time rolled his hips forward, gently pushing his cock into Four until his cute ass pressed flush to his hips.

“Or perhaps I could fuck your thighs and leave your cock weeping as I cum across your tummy.” Each fantasy had Four’s head swimming, wanting Time to hurry up and move already.

“Cumming without permission, and untouched might I add, deserves more of a punishment than that though,” Four could practically hear the smirk that much be on Time’s face.

“I’m going to sit you on the desk sweet boy, do not move unless you are told to, understand?”

“Yes,” Four kept himself from whining as Time pulled out. The combination of lube and the lack of his partner caused Four to shiver, though the cold wood that pressed to his ass and thighs did not help either.

The familiar sound of the drawer opening caught his attention. “Cumming without being told is punishment worthy. I think you should have to wait to cum until I’m finished with you.”

Time pressed something to Four’s thigh, guiding his hand to feel the object. It had no center, simply and O shape in his lap. A cock ring, he realized.

So Time was going to play that way.

Time stayed silent beside him, hand still over his own as Four felt the ring. He soon tilted his head, agreeing to the punishment.

“I will tell you when you’re allowed to cum, the ring does not come off until I say so.”

Four once again nodded, knowing what to do if he became uncomfortable. Twilight always had a safe word, though Time preferred for oral activities and Four had become creative with the safe word, or pinch in this case.

Time’s hand pulled away, taking the ring with him. “I want you nice and hard for your punishment,” He hummed, wrapping his hand around Four’s cock. Four and his partner had quite the size difference, Time’s hand easily able to wrap around his cock and stroke him, while it took both of Four’s hands to give Time a hand job.

He moaned around the gag, feeling his skin tingle where Time’s hand brushed against him. The warm heat around his cock spread across his body, causing him to grow hard in Time’s hand.

Pleased, Time got to work, making sure the ring was tight enough to prevent his sub from cumming, though loose enough not to hurt him.

“Now then, I have work to do, and I would love if you joined me.” Four knew it was not a request. He was at the mercy of his partner, as well as his taste in punishment.

Strong hands lifted him once more, his ass now resting against Time’s thighs. Four expected the pleasant stretch to come next, though it never came.

He shifted a bit, though the arm around him prevented him from moving further. Time kept him in his lap, and not on his cock.

What kind of cruel punishment had he agreed to?

The first few minutes went by quickly, as Four paid attention to the sounds of writing and papers shuffling. As he grew accustomed to the sounds around him he grew bored, feeling the arousal begin to fade. Perhaps that was what Time wanted, to work him up and simply leave him without an orgasm. What a cruel punishment indeed.

Four began to relax in Time’s hold, the blindfold making it rather easy to close his eyes and rest. Maybe by the time he woke Time would be ready to continue.

Time’s heartbeat became rather soothing as he rested his head against his partners shoulder, feeling his body unwind.

A surge of heat flooded his veins as Time’s hand wrapped around his cock, giving him a few firm strokes as he moaned around the gag.

Time pulled his hand away leaving Four hard and weeping once more. Gods he wanted Time’s cock already.

Minutes passed once more, Four’s body slowly coming down from the sudden burst before Time repeated the actions from earlier.

Each stroke kept Four hard, though never pushing himself close to the edge. Just enough to keep him wanting more.

He was not sure how long it took Time to sort through the paperwork, though each rush of arousal had left him worn out and cock aching for release.

Four considered calling it a day and dismissing himself to jerk off and relax, though he knew this was a punishment and that he was not supposed to enjoy it.

Time swept the last paper side, pen set aside as he glance down at the boy in his lap. Four’s thin legs rested against his own, draped between his thighs as he leaned against Time’s side.

The elder decided to drag out the punishment just a bit further. Sitting further back on the desk was a small jar filled with transparent liquid.

It had been used earlier to stretch his sub, though he planned to use it for a different purpose.

Leaning forward, Time grabbed the bottle, pressing his legs together and settled Four in them. His cock pressed against the boy’s lower back, his pert ass pressed to his own thighs.

He popped off the cork, not caring where it landed as he pressed Four’s thighs together. Keeping the blonde in place, he tilted the bottle and watched as the liquid drizzled across his thighs.

Four startled in his lap at the sensation, quickly settling as Time quietly whispered for him to relax.

Peering down, Time brought his hands to soft thighs, spreading the lube across them, going as far as to stroke Four’s cock with a lubed hand. He felt Four’s breath hitch as he stroked him, pulling off after a few moments.

With his thighs slick, Time pulled Four close, gripping his own cock. Giving himself a few strokes he rubbed the head against the underside of Four,a thighs before pushing between them, easily gliding through with the help of the lube.

“Keep your thighs together and stroke me while I fuck you and I’ll make sure to reward you well,” Four quickly nodded, reaching between his legs and grasping at the thick cock.

The few inches that now peek between pale thighs disappeared into Four’s hand. He gathered some lube from his thigh and gently rubbed the head, thumb grazing over his slit.

Time sucked in a breath as Four played with him, rolling his foreskin over the top before gently pulling back, thumb rubbing eagerly at the precum that had dribbled down his head.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Time huffed, gently rocking up into his thighs, appreciating the way Four squeezed around him.

The slick sounds that came from Four hardly deterred him, his cock hard and ready to release. Four was not the only one who held himself back earlier, Time would have loved to bend him over and take him on the desk. He had to punish Four though, and with this perfect display he knew he would not last long.

“I’m gonna cum on your thighs, maybe if you’re lucky I’ll stroke you off until you cum~” He pulled back, head still pressed between soft thighs before pressing forward once more.

Each time he thrust against Four, small hands rubbed against him, pressing against each sensitive spot Four could find.

“Such a good boy,” He groaned, feeling heat coil in his body. “So fucking good around me.” Time thrust harder against his thighs, wet slaps filling the room.

Four squeezed his thighs once more, sending Time into the state of euphoria he craved.

Thick ropes of cum spurted across his tummy and chest, Time’s cock pulsing between his legs as he came.

Four could feel the muscles beneath him clench as Time continued to press shallow thrusts against his thighs, dragging his orgasm out until he could no longer.

He whimpered as Time pulled out from between his thighs, the sensation just enough to stimulate his cock.

A low hum caught his attention, the blindfold being pulled over his head, the candle light soon lighting up his world.

“You’ve been a good boy, staying still and letting me fuck you how I please,” The ball gag was removed next, Four opening and closing his mouth to relax the muscles. 

“I’ll let you cum, though I won’t fuck you, maybe in a few days we can try again hm?” Four nodded, before realizing he could give a verbal response.

“Yes please,” He watched as Time leaned back, seeming satisfied with his answer.

“Come here then,” Time patted his lap, inviting Four just a few inches closer. Eager for his reward, Four quickly shifted closer, pressing his back to Time’s chest.

His head was tucked against Time’s chin, legs spread for his partner.

A huff rose in his chest as Time took his sweet time traveling down his chest, fingers dancing around his cock.

“Will you apologize for breaking the rules?” The request caught him off guard, though he quickly complied.

“I’m sorry for cumming. I’m sorry for cumming before you told me to and I’m sorry for cumming without your help,”

“Good boy,” Time hummed, carefully taking the ring off his cock. With the pressure off his cock Four sighed, his cock standing proud between his thighs, now freed.

Time wrapped his hand around him, his cock covered in lube from the thigh fucking. “I will tell you when to cum sweet boy, let’s not make the same mistake twice now hm?”

A quick nod in response had Time chucking at his eagerness. Grip firm, Time stroked him enjoying the whimpers and mewls that Four made. The boys cock was hard and the tip flushed, a clear sign he was close.

“Come on my sweet boy,” He stroked him faster, smiling as Four’s toes curled and his back arched. “I want to see you cum on yourself and cry my name.”

“Please please Time.” Four babbled, feeling the heat in his tummy grow. “I want to cum, please let me cum, please I need it.”

“Such a good boy, doing as I say, I suppose I’ll let you cum, though I want my name on your lips when you do.”

Four quickly nodded, left breathless as his felt his balls tighten, his orgasm inevitably.

“Time Time Time please Goddess I’m so close I need it I need-“ Four cried as he came, cock pulsing in Time’s hand as sticky cum shot across his tummy.

Time continued to stroke him through his orgasm, squeezing each drop of cum from his cock, smiling as it pooled on his hips.

“Did that feel good sweet boy?” Four nodded, eyes falling shut and a pleased him rising in his chest. “I glad, you look so pretty when you cum, you know that? I could watch you cum all day if it meant seeing that pretty face again and again.”

Four was too tired to make out the praise, his legs falling limp as Time released him. Lube and cum covered his thighs and tummy, no doubt Time would wash him up soon.

“Felt good,” He murmured, weakly reaching for Time’s hand. Finding one to his right he pulled it close, pressing Time’s palm flight to his chest, noting the way Time caught on and cuddled him close.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it sweet boy,” Time hummed, holding the smaller close. “Perhaps Hyrule would enjoy a shower too hm?”

“Maybe, I want to stay here,”

“Of course darling, once you’re ready.”

Four cuddled closer, face pressed to Time’s shoulder as he closed his eyes, ignoring the sticky cum and lube in favor of falling into a much needed sleep in his partners arms.


End file.
